Besos que saben a versos
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Con el tiempo, mientras más pensaba en aquel encuentro inesperado, más le parecía que fue el destino quien jugó sus cartas en aquella partida. Porque Midorima nunca habría de olvidar el primer día que vio a Ryota Kise atravesando la puerta, con el tintineo de las campanillas metálicas secundando sus pasos y el pelo salpicado de gotitas de lluvia.


_**Hace muchísimo tiempo que esta pareja me obsesionaba, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para escribir sobre ellos. Gracias a la inspiración que me llegó leyendo al gran García Márquez, nació este shot.**_

 _ **Declaración: Kuroko no Basuke y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

* * *

 **Besos que saben a versos**

Nunca habría de olvidar el primer día que vio a Ryota Kise atravesando la puerta de _Books & Bits_, con el tintineo de las campanillas metálicas secundando sus pasos y el pelo salpicado de gotitas de lluvia. Le pareció como alguien sacado de un sueño. Como si el personaje que aparecía en las revistas que leía su hermana adolescente fuera en realidad el muchacho que caminaba hacia él. Como si el suelo que él pisaba, dotado de irrealidad, no fuera el mismo del resto de los mortales. Resplandecía tanto, que parecía que se hubiera caído de las estrellas.

Era alto y delgado, con la piel sin mácula, el torso ondulado por los abdominales marcados, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y flexibles como el tallo de un tulipán. Y al verlo, Shintaro tuvo el presentimiento fatalista de saber que estaba perdido y que por el sólo hecho de conocerlo se lo llevaría la desgracia.

Con el tiempo, y aún habiendo pasado años desde que comenzaron a salir, mientras más pensaba en aquel encuentro inesperado, más le parecía que fue el destino quien jugó sus cartas en aquella partida, pues no había otra explicación que diera cabida a tal serie de casualidades que desembocaran de tal manera en el día, hora y lugar precisos para que ambos se conocieran.

Era un anochecer de julio en que caía una llovizna suave que servía tan sólo para humedecer el aire y refrescar la noche. Ese día no habría tenido que ir a trabajar, era fin de semana, pero su compañero que hacía su contraparte en los turnos se había enfermado de una gripe fulminante que lo mandó directo a la cama esa misma mañana, por lo que se vio obligado a cubrirlo a pesar de tener boletos en la ópera con su prometida.

Ella se llamaba Suzuko, única nieta del antiguo barón Asano. Una familia de aristocracia pura venida a menos después de la guerra, que lo único que conservaba de la grandilocuente gloria del pasado era la distinción de un apellido noble y la pureza de sangre. Pero las necesidades materiales habían obligado al hijo del difunto barón Asano a buscarle un matrimonio rentable a la hija, muy a pesar de tener que admitir el rebaje de categoría de un marido plebeyo para Suzuko. El padre de Shintaro, doctor en medicina y eminencia en cirugía cardiaca, en un gesto de esnobismo que sólo dejaba en evidencia su baja cuna, se empecinó en que su único hijo varón fuera ese marido. Cuando lo consiguió, propiciado por el prestigio del último premio a nivel internacional que obtuvo por sus revolucionarios avances en bypass coronario, comenzó a llamar a la pobre chica baronesa, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que el título nobiliario había sido abolido dos generaciones atrás.

Suzuko era una chica mas bien escuálida y estirada, de maneras lánguidas pero refinadas, carente de una gracia extraordinaria pero con la prestancia de saberse heredera de un mundo fastuoso ya desaparecido. La antigua mansión señorial de la familia Asano apenas había cambiado algo en tres siglos y ahora daba la asfixiante sensación de ser un mausoleo y sus habitantes estar enterrados en vida. Pero Suzuko se movía por entre los tesoros familiares acumulados por los siglos con la dignidad de una reina; la espalda erguida, el mentón en alto, las manos sujetas una de la otra con suavidad, dando unos pasos cortos, silenciosos y delicados que le daban la impresión de flotar.

Desde el día en que fueron comprometidos por decreto inapelable e inalterable de los padres de ambos, Shintaro fue merecedor de la gracia de visitar a Suzuko cuatro horas a la semana, sólo dentro de las paredes de la mansión y bajo el ojo vigilante del ama de cría de la prometida. Y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, la convivencia se les hizo fácil. Ambos tenían un carácter reposado y tranquilo, más reflexivos que impulsivos, dados a cualquier muestra de intelectualidad y a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle que en sus vidas, planificadas hasta el ínfimo detalle por los padres, no hubiera espacio para lo imprevisto. En sus visitas, Shintaro le contaba sobre los avances en medicina que estaba introduciendo su padre, de cómo él estaba destinado a seguirle los pasos, de sus estudios previos a entrar a la escuela de medicina y de las altas expectativas que tenía toda su familia de él. Suzuko lo escuchaba con atención genuina, le mostraba las armaduras pertenecientes a grandes héroes miembros de la familia Asano y le contaba las leyendas de sus victorias.

Con el paso del tiempo, le fue permitido a Shintaro llevarla a pasear, siempre acompañados del ama de cría de Suzuko al principio y solos después de que el barón se convenció de su virtuosismo.

Él quiso mostrarle los placeres cotidianos que vivía una pareja de enamorados común y corriente y que para ella habían estado vetados por la acartonada dignidad de su familia. La sacó al cine a ver las comedias románticas de moda, al recital de una estrella de pop famosa en toda Asia y a un parque de diversiones donde tuvieron que hacer fila durante horas para subirse a la mayor atracción. Pero ponto notó el rictus rígido de los labios disgustados de Suzuko y los paseos terminaron cuando ella exigió ser devuelta a la mansión familiar, indignada por un trato que no consideró a su altura. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que Suzuko le concediera la gracia de salir con él otra vez.

En esta ocasión, Shintaro, la llevó a donde ella quisiera. Suzuko quiso asistir a los estrenos de la ópera, del ballet, a las fiestas exclusivas en las embajadas, a las aperturas de las exposiciones en galerías de arte. En definitiva, Suzuko se empecinó en seguir llevando la misma vida que había llevado hasta entonces, asistiendo a los mismos eventos, tratando a la misma gente anticuada que ya conocía, empecinada en seguir viviendo el mismo espejismo de unas glorias ya pasadas, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera sido víctima del paso arrasador de los años.

Shintaro se resignó, y a fuerza de voluntad se convenció de que ese era el mejor rumbo que su vida podía tomar. Se acostumbró a la vida social tediosa llena de convencionalismos, se habituó a pasar el tiempo con verdaderas ánimas en pena, naturalizó a la prometida impuesta y su contacto glacial, sin extrañarse por el hecho de que no se hubieran besado ni una sola vez en casi cinco años de marchito noviazgo, y todo el romanticismo que había en su corazón, se secó.

Por eso, la noche en que conoció a Ryota Kise, Shintaro, acostumbrado como estaba al tedio eterno de la prometida impuesta por el padre, se sorprendió con su vitalidad, su espontaneidad y su turbadora belleza. A menudo se encontró evocándolo en sus pensamientos mientras cumplía con el deber de la visita dominical a la mansión Asano. Creyó perder el juicio cuando cayó bajo su hechizo seductor, y estuvo seguro y más allá de toda duda, de que en este mundo no podía existir otra criatura dotada de tal belleza que parecía mentira y que llegaba incluso a perturbar el sueño del hombre más sereno.

Esa noche, Shintaro estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el incómodo taburete del mesón de la librería. Ese era el rincón perdido donde trabajaba todas las tardes; un trabajo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido apenas tuvo la oportunidad y le servía para tener cierta independencia de su padre, sustentar los gastos mínimos de su tercer año de universidad y a la vez le permitía disfrutar de la lectura de grandes historias de amor que, creyó, nunca viviría.

Tenía la mano izquierda alrededor de un enorme tazón de café de grano que había tenido que comprar en la cafetería ubicada a la vuelta de la esquina, obligado por la necesidad, cuando la anciana que atendía le explicó que el té chai que estaba acostumbrado a beber se había agotado. Había salido trece minutos antes de lo usual y sin razón aparente, como si supiera que de haber tardado más, aquel encuentro nunca se habría efectuado.

Como no le gustaba el café, usaba el líquido humeante para calentarse los dedos largos y delgados con el calor que traspasaba por la loza. En la mano derecha sostenía una edición encuadernada de _El amor en los tiempos del cólera_ que estaba leyendo por tercera vez tratando de encontrarle el sentido a un amor tan irracional e imperecedero; como si se tratara de una premonición de la misma enfermedad que sufriría él tiempo después y que apunto estuvo de hacerlo morir de tristeza al creerse no correspondido.

Ese día, su horóscopo había predicho que un nuevo camino se abriría ante sus ojos. Él no había entendido a qué se refería la predicción y la ignoró, pero la recordó súbitamente y con una claridad pasmosa tres años después, el día en que se retiró de la facultad de medicina y compró un pasaje de avión a los Estados Unidos y, en contra de la voluntad de hierro de un padre opresivo y dictatorial, emprendió un viaje sin retorno tras Ryota Kise.

Esa noche no había nadie en _Books & Bits_, y en realidad no se esperaba a ningún cliente debido a la llovizna que los minutos transformaron en nubarrón. De hecho, el único sentido de su permanencia allí era cumplir con su horario, por eso, levantó la cabeza de inmediato, sorprendido, cuando sintió el tintineo de las campañillas.

Ryota Kise venía caminando apurado, cargado de manera tan perfecta del lado derecho, que parecía que toda su vida trascurría en ese atolondrado transitar de miles de cosas a medio hacer. Llevaba un costoso iPhone con el que podía teclear usando sólo la mano derecha, del antebrazo le colgaba una chaqueta y una bolsa de tela de la que parecía salir una cantidad inverosímil de ropa, y en el hombro le colgaba el bolso personal de cuero negro sin ninguna decoración salvo el logo de la casa de diseño a la que pertenecía. Por abrigo, como si no hubiera visto la necesidad de ponerse la chaqueta que llevaba colgando del brazo, sólo estaba usando un cardigan oscuro y una bufanda de hilo que daba dos vueltas sueltas alrededor de su cuello, en un descuidado desorden que era en realidad perfecto.

Caminó hacia él sin mirarlo pero moviéndose a la perfección por entre estantes y rumas de libros viejos, con la vista fija en la pantalla, sacudiéndose con la mano izquierda las gotitas de lluvia del pelo que caía como una cascada dorada sobre su hombro.

Sin despegar los ojos del iPhone, se detuvo frente al mostrador con un gesto tan arrebatado, que todo el sinfín de cachivaches que cargaba encima se agitó dentro de su frágil equilibro y a punto estuvo de dejarlo caer todo al piso. Despegó la vista del aparato, lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos y sonrió. Ryota Kise tenía una sonrisa tan diáfana e irreal, que era capaz de sentir atravesado a quien fuera el destinatario de aquel acto que parecía una proeza y una cotidianidad a la vez.

—Buenas noches —saludó sin quitar la sonrisa que para esas alturas se había propagado hasta sus ojos de lince.

—Buenas noches —le respondió antes de aclararse la garganta para proseguir con voz más segura—: Supongo que estás perdido. ¿Buscas alguna dirección?

—¿Dirección? —Cuando Ryota Kise repitió la pregunta, extrañado, fue el único instante en que en su rostro pudo leerse la contrariedad—. No, no… No estoy perdido. He venido a comprar una revista —sentenció volviendo a esbozar una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Ladeó el cuello en todas direcciones antes de caer en la cuenta de que las revistas estaban ordenadas en el mismo mostrador, en una serie de tres repisas horizontales que llegaban hasta el piso.

—Voy camino a mi departamento, en los Roppongi Hills. —Cualquiera habría podido malinterpretar ese comentario como un acto pretencioso, pero la natural inconsciencia con que hablaba Ryota Kise, dejaba en claro la liviandad de sus intenciones—. Estuve en un especial de SMAP x SMAP que se grabó en Okinawa. El helicóptero en que viajaba me dejó en los estudios de mi agencia y de ahí me vine en mi auto personal. ¡Detesto viajar en los autos de la agencia! —explicó sin despegar la mirada de las revistas. No parecía tan interesado en saber si lo escuchaban o no, como en el simple hecho de hablar—. Generalmente es mi manager quien maneja por mí, pero en los dos días que nos tomó hacer las grabaciones, se enfermó con el cambio de dieta y tuvo que volver a Tokio ayer por la noche, así que tuve que venir a comprar la revista por mí mismo. Yo creo que fueron los mariscos. Lo que enfermó a mi manager —explicó.

—Si me dijeras qué estás buscando, podría ayudarte —le sugirió dejando el libro cerrado sobre el mesón para luego acomodarse los marcos gruesos de los anteojos rectangulares que usaba.

En respuesta a su sugerencia, Ryota Kise despegó la vista por primera vez de las revistas dispuestas en orden alfabético y por fecha de publicación, con una rigurosidad impresionante, digna de un verdadero obseso. Volvió a sonreír de esa forma enigmática que sólo él podía lograr; transparente y misteriosa a la vez.

—Estoy buscando la última edición de Yumeki Magazine —confesó atravesándolo con una mirada color ámbar, tan clara, que logró turbarlo desde el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron y tuvo que tragarse su sonrojo bajo un carraspeo involuntario—. Me hicieron una entrevista el mes pasado y quiero ver qué tantas mentiras o verdades a medias resultaron luego de la edición. ¡Al menos en las fotos estoy seguro de haber salido bien!

—Segunda fila, décimo séptimo ejemplar de derecha a izquierda.

—¡Wow! —exclamó mientras pestañeaba, turbado, antes de seguir las instrucciones y dar con la revista—. ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!

—Yo ordené esas revistas —fue su escueta respuesta antes de volver a fijar la vista en su lectura, refugiándose de hacer más contacto visual con ese muchacho que lo hacía sentir desnudo y sin ninguna defensa con sólo una mirada.

Trató de concentrarse en los delirios del amor mal correspondido de _Florentino Ariza_ con la rigurosidad acérrima que siempre lo había caracterizado, negándose a sí mismo a aceptar que estaba huyendo de la vorágine de sensaciones que le provocó Ryota Kise con su simple y etérea presencia. Hasta que las letras que se amontonaban una tras de otra sobre las páginas amarillentas, desaparecieron de su vista por arte de un dedo índice pálido y delgado que dio paso al rostro más perfecto que hubiera contemplado en su vida.

—Eres increíble —susurró Ryota Kise tan bajo y cerca de su rostro, que pareció que le estuviera confesando un secreto.

Al tenerlo a tan escasos centímetros, pudo intuir —como comprobó meses después, cuando lo desvistió por primera vez en medio de una erupción de amor contenida— que su piel era de un color tan claro y parecía ser tan delgada, que adquiría una cualidad trasparente que dejaba traslucir las diminutas venas azulinas que recorrían su cuerpo. Y su olor lo intoxicó de una dulzura inexplicable, con un aroma que le traía recuerdos de días de sol, de sábanas blancas recién lavadas, de piel tostada en pleno verano y de la dulzura empalagosa de la miel.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shintaro Midorima —respondió casi como un autómata.

—Mucho gusto, Midorimacchi, yo soy Ryota Kise.

—Lo sé… —Fue lo único que se atrevió a responder, prácticamente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, porque a los segundos, carraspeó y trató de clarificarse para no quedar en evidencia—. Tengo una hermana. Siempre compra revistas tuyas. Revistas donde tú sales. Por eso te conozco.

—¡Entiendo! No es ningún crimen saber quien soy, relájate —respondió Ryota Kise, riéndose en su cara de su tartamudeo y obvio nerviosismo.

Esa fue la primera noche que lo vio, y a partir de ese día, volvió siempre junto con la lluvia, como si no pudiera aparecerse si no estuviera acompañado de miles de gotitas diminutas salpicándole el pelo y refrescándole la piel. A veces llegaba empapado de pies a cabeza, siempre negándose a usar la chaqueta que con porfía llevaba colgada del brazo, como si se tratara de una simple decoración y no de una prenda de abrigo. Otras veces aparecía envuelto en un aura resplandeciente cuando las luces tenues de la librería se reflejaban en las minúsculas gotitas de humedad suspendidas en su pelo y ropa. Nunca se quejaba por la lluvia, ni parecía notarla siquiera, y tenía una extraña inmunidad a las enfermedades causadas por los cambios bruscos de temperatura o por andar horas con ropa mojada. Llegaba siempre alegre, sonriente en medio de un parloteo incesante que no tenía ni principio ni fin, porque tenía la facultad de pasar de un tema a otro y volver al anterior como si siempre hubiera estado hablando de lo mismo. Nunca parecía interesado en averiguar si alguien le prestaba atención, porque parecía que su capacidad para hablar era incontrolable. Él mismo comprobó meses después, que aún mientras le hacía el amor, Ryota Kise mezclaba entre los jadeos contenidos y los ronroneos de felino, canciones lentas y agónicas, que no eran más que una súbita expresión del delirio al que lo arrojaba su alma repleta de una pasión sin control, porque en su vida no parecía existir un instante para el sosiego y el silencio.

Siempre que llegaba, y sin interrumpir su incesante parloteo, tomaba la taza extra de café que Shintaro siempre tenía a la mano cuando veía que estaba lloviendo, negándose a reconocer a su propio corazón que lo esperaba con unas ansias que parecían devorarle las entrañas. Ryota Kise nunca le preguntaba por qué siempre había una taza de café adicional, aunque para esas alturas ya sabía que Shintaro sólo bebía té. Sólo tomaba el tazón y se paseaba entre los estantes buscando novelas que no hubiera leído antes, exigiendo resúmenes y recomendaciones de cualquier ejemplar que llamara su atención.

Una noche, sin advertencias ni preámbulos, le exigió a Shintaro un libro de regalo, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta que le daría un hombre con el corazón tan testarudo como el de Shintaro Midorima.

—Un libro es lo más preciado para mí —le respondió ladeando la cabeza en otra dirección—. Realmente tendría que amarte para que algún día llegue a regalarte un libro.

Ryota Kise explotó en una carcajada suave, sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo con aquella negativa y siguió hablando como si nada del libro de Kawabata que hojeaba incansable. Pero Shintaro no había sospechado aún que Ryota Kise irrumpiría en su vida para ponerla de cabezas, sin ser llamado y de improviso, como un ventarrón. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que no dejaba de pensar en él, ya era tarde, estaba atrapado hasta el cuello en las arenas movedizas de su hechizo.

Shintaro se encontraba tan increíblemente turbado por el descubrimiento de saberse fascinado por alguien de su propio sexo que no volvió a conocer la paz. Se despertaba a las cuatro de la madrugada y se pasaba el resto de la noche dando vueltas en la cama solitaria. Los versos de sus lecturas se le volvieron proféticos, guardando mensajes de su amor por Ryota Kise, y por fin pudo sentir en su propia piel lo que era la verdadera pasión. La única vía de escape que encontró para liberar su corazón de ese amor prohibido fue escribirle cartas anónimas donde copiaba los versos de amor de hombres famosos y que enviaba cada martes y sin falta, acompañadas de pétalos de rosa empapados de lágrimas de frustración.

Para cuando habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que lo conociera, se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable, que cuando se encontraron otra vez, Ryota Kise lo creyó enfermo.

—Es sólo insomnio —lo tranquilizó él—. De insomnio no se muere nadie.

—Tampoco de amor —le respondió.

Su respuesta, fue como una cuchillada en el corazón de Shintaro, que de puro despecho, corrió a la mansión Asano para buscar refugio en los brazos de su prometida. Pero la presencia de Susuko se había vuelto tan vacua en comparación con la apabullante vitalidad de Ryota Kise, que no logró sacar de su mente ni por un segundo esos ojos de lince hechicero.

Cuando se volvió adicto a la compra de revistas de moda, su corazón tuvo un sosiego momentáneo y empezó a fantasear con él en niveles que antes no creyó posibles. Gracias a la magia de la publicidad, vio la transformación de Ryota Kise y se convenció de que ni la imaginación más trabajada podía concebir una criatura tan fascinante como él. Compró cuanta revista se cruzó por su camino y lo contempló en toda su gloria: Ryota Kise disfrazado de tigre, exhibiendo sus ojos amarillos como los de un felino en reposo. Ryota Kise vestido como un verdadero príncipe, moviéndose inquietante por entre los pasillos de un castillo medieval. Ryota Kise disfrazado de colegial, con los cuadernos bajo el brazo y la corbata perfectamente desordenada cayendo suelta sobre su pecho. Ryota Kise con hojas y enredaderas decorándole el pelo, camuflado entre los arbustos como un verdadero dios del bosque…

Terminó por convencerse a sí mismo que estaba enfermo y que su enfermedad tenía sólo una cura, porque a pesar de que parecía haber perdido la razón, aun estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que sólo desde que conoció a Ryota Kise comenzó a sentirse vivo de verdad.

Así que cuando llegó al _Books & Bits _esa noche, Shintaro ya lo esperaba. Había sido la lluvia la que se lo había adelantado, más certera que una predicción del horóscopo. Había anhelado tanto su aparición, que cuando lo vio atravesar las puertas creyó que lo consumirían las ansias. Palideció y se vio obligado a tomar aliento para recordar que tenía que respirar, su libro le tembló en las manos y el corazón le galopó contra el pecho como queriéndosele salir.

Ryota Kise atravesó las puertas de cristal y se adentró caminando con la cadencia pausada y tranquila del depredador que sabe que recorre los límites de su dominio. Y entonces, Shintaro lo miró por primera vez con ojo crítico y no con los sentidos nublados por su hechizante belleza, y fue consciente de todas las diferencias que había entre ambos. Ryota era activo, creativo, impulsivo. Él era serio, retraído, obsesivo hasta llegar a la manía. Le pareció que no había nada que pudieran compartir, que no había nada en él que pudiera resultar atractivo para un ser radiante como Ryota Kise, y fue entonces que todo el peso de la realidad se le vino encima y sus intensiones tambalearon. El suyo era un amor imposible. Tanto o más que los amores que leía en sus novelas.

Ryota Kise llegó hasta el mesón y lo saludó con un guiño de ojos que le provocó un estremecimiento. Estaba de pie frente a él, a sólo palmos de su cuerpo y sus ojos traicioneros recorrieron ese rostro perfecto sin pudor. Podía notar la transparencia de su piel, intuir la suavidad de sus labios ahora entreabiertos, dejarse embrujar por la iridiscencia de sus ojos claros y advertir la espesura de sus pestañas oscuras, marcadas por una finísima línea negra y resaltados por un polvo brillante que se notaba lo suficiente para hacerle resplandecer la mirada, hechos sin dudas por la mano de un experto. El sólo verlo a los ojos le provocó un temblor en las entrañas, así que Shintaro giró el cuello en otra dirección y rehuyó su mirada, como si contemplar los ojos ambarinos maquillados de Ryota Kise le fuera una visión insoportable.

Sin poder mirarlo de frente y con su convicción tambaleándose, Shintaro sacó un paquete rectangular envuelto en un fino papel color azul rey. Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando le tendió el paquete, pero logró articular cuatro palabras coherentes.

—Un regalo para ti.

Ryota Kise soltó una carcajada que iluminó la noche y retumbó más que la lluvia sobre el tejado. Tomó el paquete y lo desgarró sin ningún cuidado para extraer de él un libro. Lo sostuvo con un gento que a Shintaro le pareció indiferencia pura o hasta crueldad, y leyó el título en voz alta:

—Grandes cartas de amor —dijo sin que le temblara la voz ni un ápice.

Shintaro no vio en sus ojos ni el más mínimo signo de turbación, así que dudó si hubiera entendido su mensaje. Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez, comenzó a recitar la carta de Napoleón a Josefina. La sabía de memoria y le parecía que no había poema en el mundo entero que pudiera expresar tan bien lo que sentía por él.

— _No le amo, en absoluto; por el contrario, le detesto, usted es una sin importancia, desgarbada, tonta Cenicienta. Espero dentro de poco tiempo estrujarla entre mis brazos y cubrirla con un millón de besos debajo del ecuador_.

Los segundos le parecieron una eternidad y el mutismo de Ryota le provocó un nudo en la tripa y unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero se contuvo y lo miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta: en su rostro esculpido en mármol no se había movido un solo músculo.

Por fin, después de estudiar el libro unos segundos, Ryota Kise preguntó con ojos entrecerrados y voz medida:

—¿Y… A qué debo el placer de este regalo?

—Una vez te dije que te regalaría un libro sólo si… —pronunció su frase inconclusa casi sin voz y temblando de miedo al rechazo.

—¿Si…? —Ryota Kise preguntó por el sólo placer de torturarlo. No lo miró a los ojos, tenía la mirada fija en el fino encuadernado de cuero, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Si me enamoraba de ti.

Entonces, Ryota Kise lo miró fijo, con esos ojos hechiceros y penetrantes que lo paralizaban, y Shintaro sintió que esa era la primera vez que alguien lo veía en realidad. No pasaron más de tres segundos para que se le fuera encima con los movimientos rápidos y certeros de un lince atacando a su presa.

—Ten cuidado conmigo —dijo con los ojos nublados por un manto de inocencia pura que contrastó con la sensualidad innata de su voz—. Si me lo permites, te voy a embrujar.

—Bien puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

El poder de su seducción era tan intenso que casi se podía materializar. Era como un flujo acuoso que emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo y envolvía a su víctima lenta y eficientemente; no había escapatoria. Shintaro esperó un acto de piedad de su parte, pero fue en vano. Ryota Kise sonrió sin mirarlo y pasó sus dedos largos y delgados por la palma de su mano. En ese momento fue cuando enloqueció por él.

—Eres el mismísimo demonio.

Ryota Kise no dijo nada, pero tenía fijos en él sus ojos de lince al acecho. A la espera, expectante.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó con la inocencia pura bailando en su mirada.

— _Estoy prácticamente loco por ti, tanto como uno puede estar loco: no puedo unir dos ideas sin que tú te interpongas entre ellas._ —Shintaro contestó a su pregunta con los versos de Balzac—. _Ya no puedo pensar en nada diferente a ti. A pesar de mí, mi imaginación me lleva a pensar en ti. Te agarro, te beso, te acaricio, mil de las más amorosas caricias se apoderan de mí._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Ryota Kise preguntó con un hilo de voz. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Shintaro pudo ver que sus ojos perdían aquella seguridad que los caracterizaba.

— _Tienes razón, hay que amarse y luego hay que decírselo y luego hay que escribírselo y hay que besarse en los labios, en los ojos, en todas partes._ —Esta vez le respondió con Víctor Hugo.

Ryota Kise soltó un suspiro ahogado y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Se asuntó tanto de lo que empezaba a sentir que retrocedió dos pasos, pero Shintaro le bloqueó la huída, le estrechó la cintura con las manos y lo estampó contra la estantería de libros más cercana. Cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la nariz y aspiró hasta lo más profundo su aroma a verano.

— _Incluso cuando estoy en cama mis pensamientos van a hacia ti, mi eternamente querida_ —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados _._ Y Ryota reconoció la frase deBeethoven de una de las cartas anónimas que había recibido.

—¿Así que eras tú? —preguntó despacito, como temiendo a equivocarse— ¿Las cartas eran tuyas?

Cuando Shintaro abrió los ojos y lo miró, vio conmoción en sus ojos.

—Quédate así, apegado a mí… —le suplicó, sin importarle que sus mejillas enrojecieran, porque había un calor más intenso devorando su pecho—. Déjame besarte con palabras. Déjame acariciarte con letras. Déjame amarte con las frases más románticas que he leído, para que así sepas todo lo que provocas en mí.

Y Ryota Kise soltó un suspiro, entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo perdió su fuerza. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo embrujaba a él y se halló sin armas para defenderse de la pasión que él mismo despertó en un hombre que hasta ese instante le había parecido de hierro.

— _Todos los pensamientos, todas las pasiones, parecen ahora mezcladas en este único deseo que me consume._

—¿Edgar Allan Poe?

Shintaro asintió con una sonrisa mínima y su mirada se posó sobre la boca entreabierta de Ryota. Le delineó los labios con los dedos antes de susurrar.

— _Es una maravilla que esos labios de pétalo de rosa roja que tienes hayan sido creados no tanto para el canto musical como para la locura de besarse_ —dijo citando aOscar Wild.

Sin quitar los ojos de esa boca seductora, acortó la distancia y reclamó sus labios por primera vez. Cuando lo besó, cayó rendido. Su sabor era como una droga.

— _No puedo evitar amarte más de lo que es bueno para mí. Me sentiré feliz hasta que te vea otra vez_.

Ni siquiera para susurrar los tiernos versos de amor Shintaro se permitió dejar de besarlo. Intercalaba cada beso con una palabra y pronto, su boca entera se le hizo pequeña, le mordió la comisura de los labios, recorrió su mandíbula, se perdió en su lóbulo, bajó por su cuello y se escondió entre su hombro antes de seguir suspirando los versos de Gustave Flaubert.

— _La próxima vez que te vea te cubriré con amor, con caricias, con éxtasis. Te atiborraré con todas las alegrías de la carne, de tal forma que te desmayes y mueras._

Tal vez por primera vez en su vida Ryota Kise se permitió a sí mismo perderse y dejarse llevar como una hoja al viento, cerró los ojos y abrió su boca suave de pétalos de rosa para besarlo con ansias; arrojado, abandonado a su suerte, expresando con cada gesto que estaba en sus manos.

—Dime más… —pidió casi en una súplica.

— _Pronto, en unos meses, tal vez, mi ángel dormirá en mis brazos, despertará en mis brazos, vivirá ahí. ¡Todos tus pensamientos, todo el tiempo, todas tus miradas serán para mí; todos mis pensamientos, todo el tiempo, todas mis miradas serán para ti!_

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa Shintaro Midorima? Dime lo que sientes por mí, con tus propias palabras.

—Yo no tengo la grandilocuencia de los grandes poetas.

—Lo que quiero es oír tu corazón.

—Mi corazón te ama hasta el infinito, porque sólo tú le has recordado cómo palpitar.

Los versos pasaron a un segundo plano cuando Ryota Kise sonrió de una forma que Shintaro no había visto antes en ninguna de sus revistas, le apretó el cuello de la camisa con las manos, con urgencia y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Cuando le tocó su turno y se desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón y éste le resbaló por las largas piernas hasta llegar al suelo, Shintaro lo miró de arriba abajo y con la boca abierta: su perfección era alarmante. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un bello dorado, casi invisible, que cuando le daba la luz en el ángulo correcto, creaba la ilusión de que resplandecía. Shintaro palideció. Todo el cuerpo de Ryota exhalaba un aire de sensualidad mortal. Extendió las manos y con dedos fríos rozó toda la superficie de su cuerpo esculpido en mármol y por primera vez, lo vio estremecer. Lo besó tanto y en cada centímetro de su piel que terminaron agotados antes de unirse. Shintaro lo recostó sobre los libros viejos que estaban arrumados en el suelo y ya nadie compraba y lo amó sin descansos y con locura. En el momento cúlmine, Ryota Kise le cantó una canción agónica al oído, casi derritiéndose de amor en sus brazos.

Después de horas de yacer juntos mirándose a los ojos pero sin hablar, con las piernas enredadas, fue Ryota quien rompió el silencio con la pregunta inevitable.

—¿Y ahora?

La pregunta sobró, porque en la sola mirada de Shintaro estaba la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Un poco cursi, lo sé, pero es que realmente los veo a ellos como la ternura personificada, como un romance demasiado dulce.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes leen, pero se agradecería mucho más un comentario.**_


End file.
